


Пропасть

by Nirtoglycerin



Category: Tetris
Genre: Angst, Darkfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: Квадрат стоял на краю





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Rare Games 2017, бета - feyra

Квадрат стоял на краю. Квадрат должен был сделать шаг. 

"Иди вперёд, давай, вперёд, вперёд, вперёд…" — шептали ему в спину раздраженно. — "Что же ты стоишь? Хватит нас задерживать! Шевелись! Падай!" 

Квадрат смотрел вниз. Под ним простиралась пропасть. Пропасть имела четыре стены и была освещена холодным белым светом. У пропасти было дно. На дне в причудливых позах лежали тела. Сотни тел, уложенные ровным слоем так, чтобы не осталось свободного пространства.

Квадрат толкали в спину. 

"Не стой, иди вперед!" — роптали голоса. 

"Зачем?" — спрашивал Квадрат. Ему не отвечали. 

Квадрат смотрел вниз. Туда, где лежала пропасть. Туда, где лежали тела — утрамбованные ровным слоем, размазанные по дну, словно масло по хлебу, утопающие в литрах-литрах крови, по уши в своих — и чужих — внутренностях. 

Квадрат смотрел вниз. Тела лежали неподвижно: изломанные, изуродованные, изувеченные. Мертвые. С разинутыми в агонии ртами, с выпученными от боли глазами. Застывшие в своих отвратительно причудливых позах. 

Квадрат смотрел вниз. 

"Ты должен идти вперёд. Ты должен, должен идти!" — кричали голоса.

Квадрат зло пихали в спину, тыкали острыми кулаками под лопатки, толкали в шею. 

"Зачем?!" — кричал Квадрат. 

Ему не отвечали. Раскатанные по полу тела смотрели на него выпученными глазами, указывали друг на друга скрюченными пальцами, измазанными в крови – темной, густой, общей. 

Квадрат смотрел вниз. На него напирали сзади. 

Квадрат стоял на краю: сперва ровняя носки по белому ребру, резко уходящему в бело-красную пропасть, затем выйдя вперёд на полшага, потом упираясь в самый край пятками. 

"Иди вперёд, иди вперёд, иди вперёд!" — бесновались позади и давили-выталкивали-выпихивали, безумно молотя руками по плечам, спине, почкам и под коленями. 

"Зачем..?" — выдохнул квадрат. Никто его не услышал.

Квадрат летел в пропасть.

Квадрат не смотрел вниз.


End file.
